Causas Perdidas
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Kunzite poderia dizer que entendia o que era se dedicar a uma luta, independente de qual fosse o resultado final. Só que no fim, todas as lutas as quais se dedicou foram causas perdidas.


**Causas Perdidas  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem. São da Naoko Takeuchi, Toei, Bandai, etc.

 **Notas:** História escrita para a Semana Sailor Moon, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics. Não é uma songfic, é uma fanfiction baseada livremente na música Dom Quixote dos Engenheiros do Hawaii. Bem livremente mesmo.

* * *

" _Tudo bem...até pode ser_

 _Que os dragões sejam moinhos de vento_

 _Muito prazer... Ao seu dispor_

 _Se for por amor às causas perdidas..._

 _[Dom Quixote - Engenheiros do Hawaii]_

"Eu tenho um presente para você." – Kunzite ouviu a voz feminina próxima a ele.

Nas primeiras vezes que isto tinha acontecido, ele tinha se irritado com o fato de não conseguir perceber que ela estava se aproximando. Quando a sentia era porque ela tinha se feito presente. Ele também tinha o costume de se irritar com o sorriso que ela sempre tinha nos lábios, como se tivesse caçoando dele por não tê-la notado antes. Só depois descobriu que, na verdade, os sorrisos eram para ele e não sobre ele.

"Você nem ao menos vai perguntar o que é?" – Venus perguntou quase fazendo um biquinho.

"Princesa Serenity está com o Mestre?" – ele perguntou ignorando, ou tentando ignorar, a expressão dela.

"Estou sozinha." – ela respondeu, andando em direção a ele – "Como disse, tenho um presente para você."

"E o que seria?" – ele perguntou com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que repousava as mãos na cintura da mulher.

"Não é exatamente isto o que está passando na sua mente." – ela respondeu, abrindo um sorriso radiante.

"Então o que é?" – ele perguntou, empurrando-a com suavidade contra uma árvore.

"Você não está me levando a sério, senhor..." – ela deu um sorrisinho quando sentiu os lábios dele contra a pele do pescoço dela.

"Eu sempre te levo a sério, minha senhora." – ele chegou a se inclinar para beijá-la, mas sentiu a ponta de uma lâmina pressionada contra o seu peito. Ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Eu disse que tinha um presente para você." – ela comentou com suavemente.

"Uma adaga?" – ele cobriu a mão dela que segurava a arma com a sua.

"Uma coisa para você sempre se lembrar de mim." – ela respondeu.

"Pequena e mortal?" – ele perguntou.

"Oh, como você me descreve bem!" – ela brincou com outro sorriso estonteante.

"Não me leve a mal, mas não consigo ver muita utilidade em uma adaga." – ele falou, pegando a arma da mão dela e analisando a lâmina.

"Não seja tão mal agradecido." – ela falou, observando-o – "Um dia você pode precisar."

"Tudo bem..." – ele murmurou se inclinando e guardando a adaga na bota – "Já que faz tanta questão."

"Não aja como se meu presente fosse apenas um pretexto para estar aqui." – ela reclamou.

"Não é?" – ele abriu um sorriso sem disfarçar a opinião que tinha.

"Que seja. Agora você tem que retribuir." – Venus comentou sorrindo.

"Hmm? Eu pensei que era um presente..." – Kunzite respondeu, mexendo nos cabelos dela.

"Oh..." – ela cobriu a boca com os dedos antes de continuar – "Me expressei mal... Deixe-me reformular: eu quero o seu agradecimento."

"Ah, sim..." – ele sorriu – "Isso eu posso providenciar."

Nenhuma palavra foi dita depois disto, eles estavam muito ocupados se beijando.

* * *

"Por que decidiram lutar?" – Endymion perguntou sério. A postura do príncipe era rígida e ele nem ao menos chegou olhar para eles enquanto perguntava.

Os seus companheiros, não, seus amigos de longa data, estavam na frente dele, sugerindo o começo de uma guerra sangrenta e sem sentido. Não havia razão plausível para atacar a Lua e seus adoráveis habitantes. Ele não compreendia aquela fixação de seus generais.

"Alteza! Não aguentamos ficar à mercê do Reino da Lua! Não suportamos o jeito como eles se comportam!" – Kunzite tomou à dianteira e falou pelos quatro – "Que direito eles têm de ficar nos vigiando?"

"Desde quando estamos à mercê? Quem disse que estão nos vigiando?" – Endymion encarou Kunzite, jogando a sua capa para trás – "Quem inventou essas mentiras? Foi aquela criatura hedionda?!"

Kunzite chegou a abrir a boca para responder Endymion, mas foi cortado pelo olhar fulminante que o príncipe lançava aos quatro generais:

"Vocês não percebem que estão sendo usados por aquela criatura hedionda?!"

"Mestre, nós estamos lutando por algo que nós acreditamos." – Kunzite respondeu em um tom conciliatório.

"E no que vocês acreditam?" – Endymion perguntou a queima-roupa.

"Acreditamos que isto é o melhor para te defender, Mestre." – Kunzite respondeu novamente.

"Eu sei que esta é a função de vocês, mas no momento vocês não estão aptos para decidir isto." – Endymion respondeu, girando nos calcanhares e andam.

"Mestre, eu posso lhe dizer o mesmo." – Kunzite começou a segui-lo – "Está encantado pela princesa e não conseguem ver o risco que está correndo."

"Eu estou encantado pela minha princesa, é verdade..." – Endymion se virou para Kunzite – "Mas isto é amor."

"Diz estar encantado pelo amor da princesa da Lua e ignora o quanto está sendo manipulado por este sentimento." – Kunzite argumentou.

"Honestamente, Kunzite? Quem está sendo manipulado aqui é você." – Endymion respondeu exasperado – "E, como figura de autoridade para os outros shitennous, você os influenciam a se deixarem manipular por aquele ser maligno."

"Mestre, considerarei esta cegueira como consequência da sua imaturidade e do primeiro amor." – Kunzite respondeu com a voz controlada.

"E você vai colocar essa sua necessidade de lutar, mesmo que seja como um inimigo inventado, na conta do que?" – Endymion perguntou quase desesperado – "Você não consegue perceber o óbvio? Quanto mais vocês se deixaram corromper por esta ideia?"

"O reino da Lua que está te corrompendo, Mestre!" – Kunzite argumentou como se aquilo fosse a única verdade.

"Se eu fui corrompido, teria sido melhor que você também tivesse sido corrompido, Kunzite." – Endymion retrucou – "Eu cheguei a pensar que talvez ela..."

"Mestre, por favor..."

"Eu espero que não seja tarde demais quando você perceber que este inimigo é imaginário, Kunzite." – Endymion falou por fim – "Porque se for... Você vai perder muito mais do que uma batalha."

* * *

Venus puxou a espada com violência e o acertou. Não era para machucar, ela só queria que ele ficasse desacordado enquanto ganhava algum tempo para decidir o que fazer. Mas, claro, não tinha usado fora suficiente e agora estava prensada entre ele e a parede.

"Você é uma tola." – ele sibilou. Sangue escorria da testa dele, onde ela tinha batido o cabo da espada.

"Sim." – ela respondeu rígida, mas ao mesmo tempo encantada com as cores no rosto dele.

"O que você pretende com isso?" – ele perguntou – "A sua princesa está morta. Não há nada mais para o que lutar."

"Sempre existe algo pelo o que lutar." – a resposta dela não o agradou, a mão dele estava fazendo força no pescoço dela – "Você não está me assustando fazendo isto."

"Minha intenção é te matar, não te assustar."

"No que está se saindo bem ineficiente." – ela respondeu, sentindo o aperto cada vez mais forte.

"Você imaginou que poderia me convencer a te seguir..." – ele comentou, acariciando rosto dela com a outra mão – "Não é?"

"Não. Eu nunca quis um fantoche." – ela respondeu, estremecendo. Não queria que ele a tocasse.

"Você sempre tem uma resposta pronta."

"E você sempre gostou disto." – ele pareceu ficar mais irritado ainda. Venus pensou por alguns instantes se este não seria o caminho para desestabilizá-lo – "Você prefere aqueles que um dia disse amar mortos e mudos? É mais fácil para você lidar com eles assim? Quando não te responde e nem te contrariam?"

"Cale a boca." – ele fechou mais a mão sobre o pescoço da senshi.

"Seu mestre está morto." – Venus falou com a voz entrecortada – "Foi morto por aquele monstro que você optou seguir."

"A culpa é da sua princesa." – ele respondeu ácido.

"Ele a protegeu, Kunzite..." – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos – "Ele fez o que eu não fui capaz de fazer. Vou me culpar por isto por todas as minhas existências. Já você é o responsável por aquela lâmina ter ceifado a vida do seu mestre. É quase como se você estivesse empunhando aquela espada... Você matou o seu mestre!"

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, Kunzite a jogou para o outro lado. Venus parecia aliviada por pelo menos conseguir respirar direito de novo, mas tinha perdido a espada no processo. Ela não podia alimentar qualquer ilusão acerca dele. Aquele homem que estava andando na direção dela não era mais o Kunzite que ela conhecia. Quando ele se aproximou o suficiente, ela lhe deu uma rasteira. O homem caiu no chão e eles se embolaram em um conjunto de pernas e braços. Ela sentiu uma pontada de dor ao lembrar que eles já tinha se embolado dessa forma várias vezes, mas por motivos bem mais agradáveis.

Ela conseguiu desarmá-lo na confusão e jogar a espada dele longe. Ele não parecia feliz com isto e puxou uma adaga, ela não saberia precisar de onde, mas ficou paralisada quando viu que adaga era. Kunzite aproveitou a falta de reação dela e enfiou a adaga no coração dela. Venus sentiu o sangue encher a sua boca e o sabor metálico na língua. Mas não ia se lamentar.

"Como você mesma disse, um dia eu poderia precisar." – ele comentou sem emoção.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e, apesar de ser um gesto estranho para aquela situação, ele apenas a encarou como se esperasse que ela fizesse algo mágico. Mas nada de extraordinário aconteceu. Ele apenas viu uma quantidade de luz limitada passando para dentro dele. Não chegava a ser um golpe. Ela apenas parecia mais pálida a cada instante como se todas as suas forças estivessem se exaurindo, o que não era uma mentira já o corte feito pela adaga sangrava copiosamente. Kunzite olhou para ela e ela chegou a achar que tinha um pouco de lucidez naquele olhar.

"Qual é o problema?" – ela perguntou, sentindo o sangue escorrer pelos lábios – "A sua intenção era me matar, não?"

"Você quer que eu me sinta culpado pela sua morte pela eternidade, não é?" – a voz dele estava oscilando. Ela teve certeza que, apesar de não poder confiar nos próprios sentidos, ele não estava sendo influenciado.

"É claro que não..." – Venus sorriu com dificuldade – "Eu sou apenas mais uma pessoa que passou pela sua vida, Kunzite... A culpa que você vai carregar até o fim dos tempos é por ter matado Endymion."

"Eu não..."

"Não perca seu tempo se defendendo para mim." – Venus retorquiu duramente – "Não vai ser eu quem vai te julgar para o resto da existência. Eu não sou a sua consciência. Eu não daria uma boa consciência..."

"Eu não queria ter te machucado." – ele respondeu de volta, acariciando o rosto dela com os dedos ensanguentados. O rosto dela estava sujo de fuligem e pó, mas não sangue. Foi quando ele percebeu que o sangue que estava em suas mãos na verdade era dela. Ele ficou horrorizado, olhando para as próprias mãos, como se só agora tivesse noção de que tinha acontecido. Venus deu um sorriso entrecortado e ele voltou a olhá-la.

"Você está morto, Kunzite." – ela sussurrou para ele docemente – "Ninguém vai ganhar nada com este ataque."

"Metallia..."

"Não importa." – Venus o cortou.

"Eu poderia dizer que fui enganado por aquela criatura..." – ele sussurrou como se pedisse desculpas – "Mas você não se importaria, não é mesmo?"

"Você tem que saber escolher a sua luta, Kunzite. Depois de escolhida, não é preciso justificar o que foi feito porque só haverão consequências a serem enfrentadas." – ela falou com sangue escorrendo pelos lábios e sorriu tristemente para ele – "Você vai ser capaz lutar por isso mesmo que seja uma causa perdida?"

"Não existem causas perdidas." – ele respondeu e, se ela pudesse, teria gargalhado histericamente. A única coisa que conseguiu foi um som estrangulado e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. – "Não foi você quem disse que sempre existe algum motivo pelo qual lutar?"

"Não seja ingênuo... Ter uma razão pela qual lutar nunca foi garantia de vitória. Lutar por algo não faz disto o certo." ela respondeu com um fio de voz – "A pergunta é: você ama tanto o seu ideal a ponto de morrer por nada?"

"Quem está morrendo aqui é você." – ele responde ríspido.

"E eu aceito a minha morte como consequência dos meus erros e posso até mesmo um dia me perdoar por tudo." – ela falou – "Eu só queria saber se você vai conseguir o mesmo."

Antes de ele conseguir respondê-la, finalmente ela fechou os olhos e o peito dela, que até então se movia erraticamente, parou. Ele passou algum tempo olhando para o rosto agora imóvel dela. Neste momento ele se lembrou de quando ela dançava para ele. Nada parecido com o que ele chamaria de dança. Ela rodopia nos próprios pés, jogando os cabelos dourados para lado assim como o vestido. Em volta dela pontos de luzes a circulavam como se ela fosse a fonte de luz mais pura e toda luz do mundo precisasse retornar a ela. Lembrar daquilo doía. A luz dela era tão brilhante e intensa que fazia os olhos dele arderem. Agora, a mesma luz estava pulsando dentro do corpo dele fazendo com que tudo doesse. Ela não estava fazendo uma metáfora sobre o fim da batalha. Ele estava morrendo. Ela tinha o matado antes mesmo de morrer. Quando tinha colocado as mãos sobre o peito dele, não havia sido um gesto de rendição. Não estava implorando pela vida. Ela estava se certificando que ele morreria junto.

Ela definitivamente tinha deixado claro sua linha de raciocínio: os dois estavam morrendo e nenhum podia se clamar o vitorioso.

* * *

Kunzite voltou à sala onde o corpo de Tuxedo Kamen repousava quando a Rainha Beryl não estava presente. Ela que parecia muito interessada a velar o corpo sob a alegação de encontrar o Cristal de Prata. Mas ele sabia que o motivo era outro.

Nunca como antes ele se sentiu tão fora do lugar. Ele tinha se lembrado de pequenos detalhes do que tinha ocorrido na vida passada. Aa cada instante novas ondas de reconhecimento o atingiam da mesma forma que a luz intensa do Cristal de Prata. Ele não tinha a sensação de conhecer o homem que estava deitado na pedra. Ele tinha conhecimento completo de quem ele era: o Mestre dele. O Mestre dos Shitennou. Ele, aquele homem, adormecido com o poder do Cristal de Prata latente dentro dele, era o príncipe Endymion.

Ele se ajoelhou próximo ao corpo sem saber qual decisão tomar. Beryl tomaria o Cristal de Prata dele de qualquer forma para entrega-lo a Metallia. O poder do Cristal de Prata tinha o feito lembrar-se do passado. Aquilo era perturbador e doloroso. Enquanto estava ajoelhado em frente à reencarnação de Endymion, ele conseguia ouvir a Venus do passado o acusando de ser responsável pela morte do seu Mestre e ele o era agora no presente. Era como se ela tivesse profetizado. A única diferença era que a acusação era verdade já que ele era culpado em ambas as épocas.

Ele olhou fixamente para o Tuxedo Kamen como se esperasse que ele se levantasse a qualquer momento e o absolvesse, pelo menos, da última culpa. Mas ele ainda seria culpado de outras coisas. Ele tinha se aliado novamente àquela criatura contra seu Mestre. A diferença é que dessa vez ele não teve ninguém que tentasse persuadi-lo de não fazer isto e desta vez ele estava muito mais envolvido em toda aquela trama maldita.

Ele teve ganas de sacudir o corpo até ele acordar. Ir onde estavam os corpos dos outros generais e tentar acordá-los de alguma forma para que juntos pudessem fazer algo. Procurar a Beryl e forçá-la a parar com toda aquela loucura, mesmo sabendo que parar com tudo naquele momento não resolveria mais nada. Ele não poderia buscar o príncipe Endymion da morte. Venus tinha razão, mais uma vez ele estava lutando por uma causa perdida. Proteger Endymion agora era a causa mais perdida de todas. Ele não precisava mais de proteção. Ele, Kunzite, não só tinha falhado em proteger quem ele jurou proteger, ele era o único responsável pelo o que tinha acontecido. Era uma dupla traição: a mão que deveria proteger era a mão agressora.

Kunzite fechou os olhos com força e pressionou a ponte do nariz entre os dedos como estivesse se concentrando em algum pensamento. Ainda prostrado de joelhos em frente à nova forma de seu antigo Mestre, deixou escapar a pergunta quase inaudível:

"Será que um dia receberei o seu perdão?"

Ele respirou fundo logo após perceber que tinha prendido a respiração. Mesmo sabendo que Endymion, ou seja, lá qual nome ele usasse agora, não iria mais se levantar, por um momento ele esperou a resposta de seu Mestre. Kunzite se levantou com cuidado e decidiu que iria fazer algo sobre aquela situação. Após resolver algumas coisas, ele iria atrás de Venus. Ele iria provar para ela que era apto em suportar as consequências das escolhas dele. Ele a ajudaria e, talvez, de alguma forma Serenity pudesse trazer Endymion de volta a vida. O Cristal de Prata era tão poderoso e o tinha feito sair do domínio de Metallia apenas com o seu brilho. Serenity conseguiria fazer qualquer coisa se fosse pelo amor da vida dela.

Mas, antes disto, ele tinha que enfrentar a rainha Beryl. Após isto, tudo se resolveria. Ele olhou mais uma vez para o corpo de Endymion sobre a pedra e virou sobre os calcanhares, sacudindo a capa em um meio giro, antes de ir à busca de Beryl. E, mais uma vez, ele sentiu na pele as consequências das próprias escolhas. Ele não chegou nem ao menos a manter sua decisão por muito tempo. Rainha Beryl o pôs sobre seu julgo mais uma vez e quando encontrou Venus novamente foi apenas para ser morto pelas mãos dela e de suas senshis.

* * *

Endymion, não... Mamoru Chiba estava concentrado em sua leitura. Era engraçado para Kunzite observá-lo tão compenetrado quando no passado era necessário que Zoisite o arrastasse para a mesa de estudo. Muitas coisas estavam diferentes nesta existência. Mamoru não era mais a criança com a qual ele estava acostumado a lidar. Era um adulto centrado e, o mais importante, estava vivo e com ao amor da sua vida: Serenity ou Usagi como ela se chamava agora.

Mas a maior diferença era a que ele acompanhava seu mestre, junto com seus irmãos, em espírito. Eles estavam aprisionados nas pedras que lhes davam nomes e que Beryl havia utilizado para dominá-los. Era irônico pensar que o que lhe restava de corpo físico era apenas aquilo. Mais irônico ainda era concluir que no lugar de trocarem a alma em um contrato com o diabo, eles tinham dado os corpos e com isso qualquer outra possibilidade de reencarnar por formas naturais. A alma, esta estava intacta junto com a consciência do quanto eles tinham errado.

Eventualmente, ele tinha vislumbres de Venus. Era bastante incomum já que ela não tinha muito que fazer na casa do Mestre, mas às vezes ela aparecia com a princesa. Apesar de disfarçar para os outros (ele jamais confessaria isto a qualquer um dos seus irmãos de armas, nem mesmo para Endymion), aqueles breves momentos o afetavam. Uma vez ela tinha lhe perguntando se ele amava tanto o seu ideal a ponto de morrer por isto, mesmo que isto fosse uma causa perdida. Às vezes ele achava que sabia a resposta... Mesmo que estava resposta fosse distorcida.

Ele só foi saber verdadeiramente a resposta para isto bem depois... Quando já não podia dar a resposta a ela, mas, de certa forma, ela já sabia a resposta. Sim, ele morreria por uma causa perdida, ele vagaria pela existência sem um corpo e se contentaria com tão pouco. Ele arcaria com todas as consequências pelas posições erradas que um dia já tinha assumido porque era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.

Ele sabia que ela entenderia esta posição, este era o tipo de pessoa que eles eram. Eles eram devotados aos seus deveres e se em algum momento ele não foi capaz de fazer o que deveria ser feito, agora ele faria de tudo para seguir suas instruções iniciais. O mais importante é que ele faria isto com resignação. Ele devotaria sua quase vida para proteger Mamoru mesmo que não o pudesse fazer.

* * *

Desde que a Pequena Dama aprendeu a andar, ela corria de um lado para outro sem motivos aparentes. O que não seria ruim de qualquer forma se ela não tivesse percebido o quanto à ausência dela era sentida e começado a brincar de pique-esconde com todos no palácio. Ela gostava de ir para aquela sala e passar horas por lá. Venus nunca entendeu muito o que a criança via naquele lugar. Toda vez que entrava lá se sentia mortificada. A melhor palavra que ela poderia usar para descrever o lugar era sepulcro e, para fins práticos, era exatamente isto. Endymion tinha feito daquele cômodo um espaço sagrado onde repousaria os seus amados guardiões. Em um pedestal de cristal, quase como tudo naquele palácio, estavam as quatro pedrinhas.

Venus não se lembrava de ter entrado naquele lugar até então, por livre e espontânea vontade. Apesar de que ela poderia muito bem colocar a razão de estar ali, naquele momento, na Chibi Usa. Ela tinha visto um monte de cabelos cor de algodão-doce escondido atrás do pedestal e ficou se perguntando qual era a lógica em se esconder atrás de algo tão fino e de cristal. Mas ela ainda era pequena, iria aprender todas as técnicas de se esconder (e fugir se tivesse puxado os genes da mãe).

"Eu já te encontrei, pequena dama." – Venus falou com suavidade, se ajoelhando ao lado dela. Ela a olhou, piscando os grandes olhos vermelhos, sem saber o que fazer. – "Vamos lá..." – Venus continuou, cutucando-a – "Seus pais estavam preocupados."

"Agora eu conto e você se esconde." – Chibi Usa respondeu.

"Não hoje, querida." – Venus gargalhou ao responder – "Vamos lá, já está tarde."

Chibi Usa se levantou meio emburrada e sacudiu o vestidinho. Olhou mais uma vez para ela e saiu com uma altivez que apenas a realeza poderia ter ou deveria ter. Venus não resistiu a vontade de rir mais uma vez. Ela não queria estar no lugar da guarda daquela menina.

Ela se levantou apoiando no pedestal, já tinha escorregado naquele piso de cristal vezes demais para se arriscar mais uma vez. Quando ficou completamente em pé pode ver claramente as pedras que davam os nomes a cada um dos antigos Shitennou. Era engraçado como as pessoas pensavam que aquelas pedras era apenas um símbolo, algum tipo de homenagem. Ela sabia que, na verdade, os espíritos deles estavam presos ali. Serenity havia dito que era possível conversar com eles, que Endymion sempre pedia conselhos a eles. Ela sabia também que Jupiter e Mercury haviam conversando com eles mais de uma vez. Não saberia dizer se Mars tentou alguma vez. Já ela, até então, nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sozinha ali. Pensar naquilo foi o suficiente para ela querer sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Ela se considerava uma pessoa corajosa, mas não era de coragem que aquilo se tratava.

"Venus."

Ela parou no meio do caminho, tentando ouvir melhor se aquilo não tinha sido fruto da imaginação dela. Ela se virou devagar e, apesar de não saber bem ao certo o que esperar, ela encarou o mesmo espaço vazio de antes. Se sentiu uma tola ao perceber que estava parada e esperando algo que ela nem ao menos sabia o que era.

Kunzite suspirou baixinho. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia fazer aquilo. Ela continuava sendo apenas vislumbres para ele e ele não tinha certeza de como ela reagiria àquele contato. Ele não saberia dizer qual seria a reação dela a qualquer coisa neste tempo e pensar que antes conseguiria lê-la com facilidade. Venus deu um passo em direção ao pedestal e ele sentiu que talvez tivesse a chance que há anos esperava. Poderia falar para ela que finalmente entendia o que era se dedicar verdadeiramente a uma luta, independente de qual fosse o resultado final. Que no fim ele tinha abraçado a causa de Serenity e tinha tentando impedir Beryl, mas que tinha falhado mais uma vez. Que talvez o desfecho de todas as suas decisões era o fracasso.

Mas, ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se não concordasse com aquilo que ele tinha a falar ou, o que era mais provável, decidiu que era estupidez estar ali. E, sem olhar para trás, ela saiu do cômodo, resmungando o quanto estava impressionada com todas aquelas conversas. Ao sair dessa forma, ela perdeu o brilho cálido que o pedaço de kunzita emitia.

Ele deveria aceitar que não teria a chance que tanto almejava. Ela não ia lhe dar outra chance, o que fazia dela outra causa perdida e ele sempre teria amor a _esta_ causa perdida. Ele estaria para sempre com seu mestre, sendo o conselheiro que nunca deveria ter deixado de ser. Mas, Venus, ele jamais poderia estar com ela outra vez, mas nem por isso ele desistiria disto.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Essa fanfic é da semana temática de Sailor Moon como escrevi nas notas iniciais do ano passado. Eu esqueci de postar depois que o prazo de exclusividade expirou.


End file.
